


The First Time

by Maybelifeistooshort



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybelifeistooshort/pseuds/Maybelifeistooshort





	The First Time

Time had stopped. Virgil was on the ground, his cheek swelling. It was silent, though it was almost as if both of them could still hear the slap ringing through the air. Virgil looked up, a dark look on Deceit’s features. He didn’t look upset. If anything, he looked pleased with himself.

Virgil tried to take a small break before he said anything. He was choked up. Deceit got down, straddling him, “Oh, come on. We both know this is your fault.” He purred.  
Virgil looked up at him, a stray tear going down his cheek. He watched as Deceit kissed the tear away off of his cheek. Deceit’s gloved hand moved his face to angle up to see his. Virgil was shaking lightly.

He watched in horror as he leaned in and kissed him. Deceit’s lips were cold and uninviting, they almost hurt. Though, Virgil found himself kissing back. A few more tears went down his cheek as they kissed.

It lasted forever. Virgil wanted it to end, but he couldn’t say anything. Eventually, Deceit pulled away. He had a smirk across his lips. 

“Now, let’s get you cleaned up, Thomas has a therapy session in about ten minutes, and you know what that means~” He purred. He was like a sly cat, willing to pounce. Virgil had to get himself up, he needed to take a breath. He couldn’t breathe.

“H-Help” He breathed out. He was going to break down. Then it happened again. Deceit ungloved his hand, and it swiped across his cheek, louder and harder than the first time. He was on the floor now, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
Then it was over. Deceit left and expected him to follow. Virgil picked himself up and walked down the hall. This wasn’t...right...but he didn’t get much of a choice in the matter.  
He walked into the room and appeared in a couch. He looked between Thomas and the woman, “Wow, look at her. She’s obviously interested in all of these problems” He spoke, Deceit standing next to him with his hand on Virgil’s lower back.  
The session went as normal. Thomas had to pull back, and even told a few lies. Virgil was shaky and his voice was lower than most sessions.  
He watched as Deceit left him to sit alone with Thomas, the latter not even knowing about the first. Virgil took a deep breath, why not? Thomas didn’t know about him, and the ‘Sanders Sides’ didn’t care about him.  
He took a shaky breath and started talking. It was mostly about the slap, which was still very obvious. He talked about how much it had hurt, and how he felt that he was trapped. He looked up to see all of the Sanders Sides looking at him, staring.  
His breath hitched. He wiped the tears off of his cheek. Logic, or Logan, turned back to Thomas. He was going over what had gone right in the session. Thomas’s creativity, Roman, was thinking of solutions of how to get Virgil to go away.  
Morality walked over. Virgil couldn’t remember his name. “Hey...there. Let’s go into another room” The man suggested, lending a hand to help Virgil up.  
The two walked in silence, Virgil following without question. This was probably going to be bad, he could always hear the others talking about how he was “So annoying”.  
They walked into a room. There was a black couch covered in stuffed animals. Morality sat down, and Virgil followed suit.  
“So, my name is Patton,” he introduced himself, “And I can assume you’re Anxiety” He beamed.  
Virgil nodded dumbly, what was going on? He felt safe, he never felt safe. “I...I am.” He told the other honestly.

“Well it’s lovely to meet you. Do you want to talk about what happened?” Patton asked. His voice had changed a small amount, falling into a more calming tone. Virgil shook his head. 

“Well that’s alright, do you want to go back into your void?” He asked. Virgil’s breath quickened. The other already wanted him to go? How did he fuck it up so quickly.  
Virgil felt a thumb wipe a tear off of his cheek, and looked to see a worried face. It felt...new. The other smiled at him, telling him silently that it was okay.  
The two sat in silence for an hour, but it was a comfortable silence. Virgil was getting tired, but he didn’t want to leave. Virgil let himself lean on the other as he fell asleep. It was so nice and warm. He never wanted to leave.  
He woke up with a soft blanket around him and some water on the table. The other was gone. He took a sip of the water and sighed, he had to go back. If he stayed for too much longer, Deceit would probably kick him out of their room...again.  
He got up, his limbs protesting as he did so. Virgil sat a small box on the table, admiring the purple wrapping paper and black ribbons.  
Patton walked into his room to see the other gone and frowned softly. He then noticed a small box on his table. He sat on the couch and pulled the gift onto his lap. He tore it open and opened the box. He took the tissue paper out of the box to reveal a brown paper bag covering something. He opened it to see a stuffed animal. A black cat. It was small enough to hold in one hand. He loved it.  
Virgil walked down into the void, finding his shared room. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He was happy he had taken the blanket...but only because he was sleeping in the hall. It wasn’t like the first time he had ever been shown kindness by someone he felt special or confidant. He just thought it was soft.  
The two both slowly drifted into sleep. Patton thinking about the other while hugging the kitten, and Virgil snoozing off for the first time in awhile. They both felt something new in their stomachs and chests. They felt cared for.


End file.
